


The Trials of Falling in Love

by writingtoprocrastinate



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, M/M, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parenthood, Teacher Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-21 23:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingtoprocrastinate/pseuds/writingtoprocrastinate
Summary: History teacher and single father Bucky Barnes' life is turned upside down when he meets and falls for Steve Rogers. How will he balance his quiet life with his baby and the life of dating a public figure. How will Steve cope with effectively being thrown into becoming a parental figure?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

Bucky’s life was nothing how he’d expected it to be. When Bucky had been in college he was going to travel, teach at international schools and not settle in America. Ideally, he would've stayed in Europe somewhere. Everything changed when Emma told him she was pregnant. He loved Emma and she was one of his best friends, even stayed one of his best friends after they started sleeping together. The thing was, Emma was not the motherhood type. She loved Nova, she did, but Bucky was willing to settle in the life he’d made in New York and she simply wasn’t. Emma had tried; when Nova was first born she’d moved into Bucky’s spare room and gave the stagnant life a try and it just didn’t work. After a lot of talking and fighting they had come to the conclusion that Emma being happy and loving Nova from afar was better than staying just to resent her. 

That’s how he found himself here, still living in New York, teaching high school History. He sometimes thinks of what his life could’ve been like had Nova never been born. These thoughts are always interrupted by his sweet little girl either running into the room or in his thoughts. He would give up the world for that little girl, some may argue he already did. Bucky’s thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door. He got up and sluggishly made his way over, 7 am was way too early for visitors in his opinion. Unexpectedly, Emma stood on the other side. “Em, what are you doing here,” Bucky asked. Emma brushed past him into the apartment before answering. 

“Had a layover, thought I could spend some time with the peanut before I have to catch my flight. Give you the day off,” she smiled. 

“Emma I appreciate it, and Nova’s going to be pumped that you're here but we talked about this,” Bucky sighed. “You have to let me know when you’re coming.”

“I know, I know. I’m sorry Buck,” she replied as she placed a hand on his shoulder. “The trip was kind of impromptu hence the day-long layover.”

“Alright,” Bucky said, running a hand over his face. “I did have some errands that would be easier without a toddler.”

“Perfect, so should I start breakfast or…” Emma trailed off. Bucky gave her an incredulous look, they both knew Emma couldn’t cook to save her life. This woman couldn’t even properly microwave a pizza pop. “Yeah you're right,” she laughed. “I’ll go pick up breakfast, you prep the kiddo.” Anytime Emma was in town was a whirlwind, especially without notice. Bucky had to put that rule in place when Nova was one, it was too hard for his daughter to understand why her mom wouldn’t stay. 

“Papa?” Bucky turned around at the small voice to see his four-year-old standing in her bedroom doorframe. 

“Hey Nov,” Bucky smiled, he made his way over and scooped the little girl into his arms. “Your momma has a surprise for you.” Nova perked up at the mention of her mother. She loved Emma to pieces, their weekly face times were the highlight of her week.

“What is it,” Nova asked curiously. 

“Breakfast,” Bucky stated. Nova cocked her head to the side. She knew Emma didn’t live in their city so how could she bring her breakfast. “Your momma is waiting for a plane so she has some time to hang out with you.”

“Momma’s here,” Nova asked excitedly. 

“Yes, well… she’s out getting breakfast but yes. Remember Nov momma only has today, she can’t stay,” Bucky explained. It killed him to see the little look of disappointment on his daughters face. She was a strong girl, he knew that, but she was still a four year old with big feelings and a mom who was rarely there.

“Hey hey,” Emma called out walking back through the door. Nova perked up at the sound of Emma’s voice and wiggled out of Bucky’s arms. Emma quickly set the food down before Nova could through herself into her arms. 

“How long do you have Em,” Bucky asked.

“I’ll have to leave your place around three to catch my plane,” she explained. 

“Got it, I’m going to shower and head out,” Bucky said, more for Nova’s benefit than Emma’s. “I’ll be back by noon and we’ll have a family lunch?”

“Family lunch sounds great, huh Nova,” Emma asked her daughter as a means of accepting the offer. 

*** 

Bucky still had 30 minutes to kill before he was meant to head back to Emma and Nova so he decided to wait it out in Starbucks. He knew he could go back early but it was so rare that Emma saw Nova in person he wanted to give this time to his little girl. “Do you mind if I sit here, there are no other seats,” Bucky hears somebody ask. He looked up to say yes when the words got caught in his throat. The man standing in front of him was built, he could see that even through the dorky polo the man was wearing. Bucky was willing to look past wearing the hat inside due to the piercing blue of his eyes. “Uhm,” Bucky coughed. “Yeah, for sure, take a seat. I’m not waiting for anyone.” The man smiled and took the seat across from Bucky. Bucky thought he could stare at that smile forever. 

“What are you working on,” The man asked after a moment.

“Oh just some lesson plans,” Bucky said, meeting his gaze for the first time since he’d sat down. “I’m a history teacher,” he explained.

“Fan of history or drew the short end,” The man asked with a smirk. 

“Love history,” Bucky laughed. “I paid my dues, had to teach math for a couple of years before this job popped up.” The man continued to ask Bucky questions much to Bucky’s joy. He found himself losing track of time and before he knew it, it was 12:30 and he was late to meet Emma and Nova. “Hey, um, I gotta run could I maybe get your number or something? We could finish this later,” Bucky asked hopefully. 

“Sure,” The man smiled. He held out his phone to Bucky who promptly put his number in and texted himself just to be safe. “Thank you for the chat… Bucky,” he said looking at his phone. It was just then that Bucky realized he hadn’t told him his name.

“Oh ya, never got to that,” Bucky laughed. “And you are?”

“Steve,” The man… Steve, smiled.

“Oh shit,” Bucky whispered. “You’re Steve Rogers… I’m a history teacher and I didn’t… Oh my god!” Steve looked to the floor, his cheeks red, which Bucky thought was precious. 

“I get if it’s too much,” Steve started.

“Are you kidding,” Bucky cut him off, he surged forward and grabbed Steve’s shoulder and almost lost his train of thought because damn they’re firm. “Steve, I’m a history teacher… you are history. Clearly so much more than that, but no it’s not to much,” Bucky explained. “Look shit, I gotta go I’ve got a kid and her mom waiting for me, but text me.” Steve looked a little lost when Bucky mentioned Emma and Nova but he didn’t have time to explain, he’ll get to that later when Steve texts him.


	2. Chapter 2

Three days after meeting Steve he still hasn’t texted Bucky. Emma was trying to convince him to text Steve but he had told Steve to text him and if he hadn’t by now he must not be interested. Bucky wasn’t sure what had happened, his brain kept running over the experience any free moment he had. That morning was no different, n ormally Bucky didn’t run in the morning, that was left for after school while Nova was still at daycare but he needed to clear his head. His students didn’t deserve a spaced out teacher so he loaded Nova into her running stroller and they went on their way. Halfway through his run Bucky heard a faint “on your left” while someone passed. He recognized that voice. 

“Steve,” he questioned. The man in question stopped and turned to Bucky, sure enough, Steve Rogers stood before him in all his tight workout gear glory. Bucky jogged forward to catch up to where Steve stood before confronting him. “Didn’t think Steve Rogers would’ve been the wait three days to call a guy type. I’ve been waiting,” he said breathlessly.

“I’m not, but I’m also not the home-wrecking type,” Steve said. Bucky was confused and it definitely showed on his face. “Bucky you can’t tell me that meeting up with me was friendly, we both knew what that meant.”

“I mean yeah Steve, I was interested, am interested. I’m confused though,” Bucky trailed off.

“Bucky I’m willing to bet that there's a kid that belongs to you in that stroller,” Steve stated gesturing towards where Nova sat. “Her mom sleeping in?”  
“Her mom?” Bucky was confused for a moment but then it clicked. Bucky had mentioned Emma when he ran out of the coffee shop. Steve thought he and Nova’s mom were together. “Oh… Oh Steve, no,” Bucky started to laugh at the ridiculous situation in front of him. 

“I’m gonna need you to catch me up here Bucky,” Steve said as he placed his hands on his hips, and if that wasn’t a sight Bucky didn’t know what was. 

“Nova’s mom, Emma,” Bucky began to explain. “She’s my best friend, a best friend I used to sleep with. We were never together Steve. Emma was in town three days ago and can’t even pour a bowl of cereal for herself much less feed a toddler lunch that’s why I had to rush home. She was hanging out with Nova while she waited for a flight.”  
“So, no wife,” Steve asked.

“Just a toddler,” Bucky smiled. 

“I should’ve just texted you,” Steve laughed. “I thought I’d embarrassed myself and you weren’t even gay.”

“Well I’m bi so I’m kind of not… a bit of a shock to find out Captain America is though,” Bucky said. He and Steve fell into step, both of them walking their cool down together.

“I’m pretty sure Captain America is a straight icon,” Steve chuckled, the noise was music to Bucky’s ears. “Steve Rogers though… flaming.” Steve grinned at Bucky, happy to find the slightly shorter man looking back at him. 

“Look I gotta get her home, school day,” Bucky said. 

“Let me give you a ride,” Steve offered, he gestured towards a car sitting at the edge of the park.

“No car seat Steve,” Bucky said. Steve’s eye’s widened slightly. He’d completely forgotten about how young of Bucky’s daughter must be.

“Right, sorry!” 

“You can apologize by actually texting me this time,” Bucky smiled.

“How about dinner tomorrow instead,” Steve proposed.

“How about dinner and you text me,” Bucky countered. 

“Deal,” Steve smiled. “I’ll see you tomorrow Bucky?”

“Tomorrow,” Bucky nodded before turning to run back towards his apartment. 

***

Bucky tossed and turned all night, he was so nervous about dinner. Sure, he and Steve could talk easily without even knowing each other's names but there was a whole new strain of anxiety looming. Steve... cute, flustered, perfectly cut Steve was Captain America. What did that mean for him if they pursued this? What did it mean for his daughter? Was it safe for Nova? Was he being selfish? Did he deserve to be selfish after all he’d sacrificed? Bucky’s head was turning. As he looked in the bathroom mirror he was tempted to cancel. He was exhausted and he looked it. Bucky could lie and say that Nova was sick and couldn’t leave her that night, Steve would buy that. “Papa,” Nova started, wandering into the bathroom. “When aunty Becca comes over can we watch Mulan?” 

“What if papa stayed in and watched Mulan with you tonight,” Bucky asked looking back at his daughter through the mirror. 

“You said you were seeing a friend tonight,” Nova said while crossing her arms. This little girl was stubborn and too smart for her own good and Bucky knew it. With Steve, he might get away with his little ruse but this kid was not going to let him. “Papa you don’t have friends, you need new ones.”  
“I have friends Nov,” Bucky sighed. He turned to pick Nova up and place her on the sink to brush the 4-year-olds teeth. 

“Momma and aunty Becca don’t count papa,” She stated simply. Bucky had to resist the urge to roll his eyes at his daughter. She was right, other than Emma who was never in town and Becca there was virtually no one else he spoke to or saw outside of work. He didn’t have time for a social life, or so he told himself, Becca was always willing to babysit Nova he just never asked. 

“You didn’t count yourself there little one,” Bucky smiled.

“I’m not your friend papa, I’m your baby,” Nova laughed.

“My baby best friend,” Bucky said as he began brushing his daughter's teeth.

“That’s a little sad there papa,” Bucky heard from behind him. He turned confused to find his sister standing just outside the bathroom. “You need an adult friend Bucky.”

“You know I’m not going out until this evening,” Bucky asked. “Nova has preschool.”

“We’re gonna have a Becca-Nova day,” Becca stated simply.

“No you’re not,” Bucky said, Nova made a noise of disapproval in reply. “Becca you can’t just take her out of preschool whenever you feel like it. I know you think it’s just preschool but there’s a lot of important building blocks.”

“Ugh fine, I hate when you go all educator on me,” Becca said rolling her eyes. “She’s not going to daycare though, I’m taking her at lunch so don’t bother picking her up.”

“Alright Bec, that you can have,” Bucky replied. Becca wandered off to somewhere else in the apartment while Bucky finished up in the bathroom. After a moment he had a fresh breathed toddler with pigtails running off to her room to find something to wear and Bucky set off to find his sister. "What are you doing Bec," Bucky asked once he found her in his bedroom sifting through his drawers. 

"Finding you something to wear," she said. "It's a miracle your daughter is dressed so well, you're a lost cause. 

"Becca I happen to like my wardrobe," Bucky said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"It's not like you have bad taste, but you're going out with Captain America Bucky! Your normal outfits won't cut it." Becca threw her arms in the air to emphasize her point. 

"Emma," Bucky cursed under his breath. "Becca, Steve isn't just Captain America and he seems to like what I wear."  


"Oh my god," Becca said turning around. "You really like him. I thought you were going out with him because of the whole slut for history thing you've got going on but you're smitten."  


"I barely know him, Becca," Bucky sighed. 

"Whatever, I'm making a speech at your wedding." Becca moved past him, out of the room to make her way out of the apartment. "I'll see you later, to make sure you actually look nice. Bye nugget," Becca called out to Nova before leaving Bucky flushed and even more anxious than before. It was going to be a long workday. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to have at least one other chapter this week. I have to have 4 units prepped for Wednesday and final assignments due Thursday/Friday and a presentation Friday so no guarantees. Last year of university is no joke y'all!


	3. Chapter 3

Steve had been persistent that Bucky let him pick the restaurant. Imagine Bucky’s surprise when said restaurant was actually just at the base of The Avengers tower. “Trying to get me home on the first date,” Bucky asked with a smile. Steve blushed, almost as if the thought hadn’t crossed his mind. 

“I didn’t… that’s not what I…” Steve began to stutter frantically. Bucky chuckled for a moment before putting the poor man out of his misery.

“Don’t worry big guy,” he said leaning over to patting Steve on the shoulder. “I’m willing to bet it was someone else that made the reservations and didn’t tell you until too late?” Steve smiled.

“I just don’t get out much, I didn’t know where to take you,” Steve said sheepishly. 

“I don’t mind,” Bucky said. “I find it kind the effort kind of adorable. Plus if the night goes well being so close to your bed will make things a lot easier.” Bucky winked to round the whole statement out which left Steve choking on his water. “I’m kidding Steve, come on what kind of guy do you take me for?”

“I’m trying to find out,” Steve said with a smile. “Why don’t you tell me about your daughter, Nova right?”

“Yeah Nova,” Bucky said. Very few people actually asked him about Nova these days, he was definitely that annoying father that never shut up about his kid given the chance. “Well, she’s four. It’s just her and I most of the time; my sister helps out when I need but it’s not like I have much of a social life.” Bucky didn’t want to bore Steve, he had to hold back and not gush about Nova. 

“What about her mom, I know you said she was in town a few days ago but I gather even now a single father is less frequent than a single mother,” Steve asked. “I understand if you don’t want to talk about it.”

“No it’s fine,” Bucky started. “It’s not some sob story. Emma and I had this whole friends with benefits situation going on, neither of us were looking for anything serious. We had a similar plan… don’t sit still, keep moving. Of course, that was until we found out about Nova. Emma tried but she was less content to slow down to raise a baby. She pops in when she can and she video chats her. Our situation’s definitely not conventional but it works for us.”

“How about Nova? Not having her mom around has to be hard,” Steve stated.

“It was harder at the beginning that’s for sure, there are less tears now when Emma leaves,” Bucky explained. “It’s not easy for her, she’s a strong kid and I know part of that is for my benefit. But I’m her dad, I can tell that she’s disappointed. Whenever Emma leaves Nova attaches herself to me, she’s an independent kid but on those days she wants to come to work with me or sleep in my bed. It’s hard watching her go through this.” Bucky looked down, this was definitely not a first date conversation but he found himself too comfortable to stop. 

“So, you gave up the life you’d planned,” Steve pondered. “Did you ever think about giving Nova away?”

“Sure,” Bucky said. He always felt so guilty admitting that but it was true. Bucky never imagined slowing down and having kids. “The thing is, I thank my lucky stars that we didn’t. My life is nothing like I thought it would be but I wouldn’t give her up for the world.” Bucky was starting to lose his composure and go full dad. “There’s nothing like it Steve. Every little milestone, her voice, her smile, the way she snuggles closer when she starts getting sleepy… I don’t want to even think about what my life would be like without her.” Bucky continued to ramble, he talked about the drawings that Nova makes him and how she begs him for a puppy nearly every day. Steve was in awe at the way Bucky’s eyes would light up when he talked about his little girl. He never wanted that light to leave his eyes. “Sorry, I’m rambling,” Bucky said looking down, breaking Steve away from his thoughts. 

“No,” Steve said as he reached forward to grab Bucky’s hands, willing him to look up into Steve’s eyes. “Please keep going.” That was all the incentive Bucky needed. He kept going, telling Steve about his daughter's favourite movies and how he disapproves of his lack of social life. Steve began to worry, the man before him was exactly his type, Steve always had a soft spot for strong-willed brunettes. There was a problem, Steve’s life was dangerous, any person brought into his life was put in danger. If it was just Bucky Steve might be selfish enough to put himself in that kind of danger but it wasn’t just Bucky. 

The night came to an easy close and Steve was going to relish in every little moment he had left. He’d even insisted on Bucky letting him drive him home. “Bucky,” Steve sighed.

“Not how I’d like to have you saying my name,” Bucky chuckled. “Alright what did it, my obsession with my kid? Too boring for the glamorous superhero life?”

“Bucky, I like you,” Steve started. “But you should know if we pursue this it could be putting yourself and Nova in danger, I can’t be that selfish.”  
“Knowing who your friends are there have probably been people watching me since the coffee shop. If anyone did think I was important enough to come after I’m willing to bet someone in your circle will know about it,” Bucky rambled. He knew he was being stupid. He knew he was being selfish, hell he had his daughter to think about him. The thing was something in him didn’t want to let go of Steve. It was ridiculous he barely knew him. 

“Bucky, if you really want to go forward with this, would you be willing to let me put security for you and Nova in place,” Steve asked hopefully. He was going to hear it from Tony and he knew it. _Steve why go to all this trouble? You don’t know him, Steve. You’re such a hopeless romantic._

“If that makes you feel better yes,” Bucky said. After a moment, he moved to grab Steve’s hand from where it was resting on his thigh. “My turn.”  
“Your turn for what,” Steve asked looking at Bucky perplexed. 

“My life may not be dangerous and require upped security but I’m not just some single guy. If you continue to pursue this you pursue a relationship with my daughter,” Bucky explained. “We’re risking this ending and another adult leaving her life. It means that you’re not going to meet her right away. I need to know that this isn’t just going to end, she can’t go through that. I won’t put her through that. I will always think of her best interests first.”

“I would never ask you to put me above your daughter,” Steve said. 

“Alright, so where do we stand,” Bucky asked.

“As two selfish idiots,” Steve asked rhetorically. Bucky looked over to Steve who was leaned over the centre console slightly. Bucky leaned himself closer.

“Hey, Steve?” Steve hummed in reply, looking down to Bucky’s lips. “I think you should kiss me now.” With a smile, Steve cupped Bucky’s jaw and pulled him in. It had been so long since Bucky had kissed someone and Steve’s lips were so soft as they moulded perfectly to his own. Bucky’s own hands went to Steve’s waist trying to pull him closer, something not possible in the front seats of Steve’s car. Steve pulled away, his hands leaving Bucky’s face. Bucky followed suit, thinking that was his sign to leave the car. Instead, Steve’s right hand went to Bucky’s waist, moving his arms to circle around the brunets waist. Steve pulled him forward while at the same time pushing his seat back. Taking the hint Bucky climbed into Steve’s lap, kissing him deeply. If anyone had told him a week ago that he’d be making out with Steve Rogers in his car like horny teenagers he would’ve called them crazy. 

Bucky’s fingers ran into the short hairs by Steve's neck as the blond deepened this kiss, slipping his tongue into Bucky’s mouth. Bucky let out an involuntary guttural groan from his throat. Without thinking he found himself grinding down into Steve’s lap. Once again Steve was the responsible one and pulled away. Less responsible than his counterpart Bucky moved to kiss and suck on Steve’s neck. Anything Steve was planning to say got caught in his throat. It took a moment but Bucky found the sweet spot right under Steve’s ear and began to suckle, pulling sweet noises out of Steve. “Bucky,” Steve said breathlessly. Bucky hummed in reply, refusing to move away from the blond man's neck. “Bucky, we should stop.” Finally, Bucky pulled away to look at Steve, finding his eyes blown. 

“Give me one good reason,” Bucky said as he ran his hands from the back of Steve’s head down his chest.

“How about the four-year-old waiting for her dad upstairs,” Steve smiled.

“She’d be asleep by now,” Bucky replied giving Steve another soft kiss. “And she calls me Papa, not dad.”

“Papa,” Steve smiled. “I like it.” Bucky pulled back and looked at Steve for a moment silently.

“Why me,” he asked after a moment.

“Let’s see, cute nerd that was too enthralled with rambling about his history lesson plans to notice he was talking to Captain America and raves about his kid… you’re right, you have no redeeming qualities,” Steve smiled. Bucky swatted him playfully on the chest. “Seriously go upstairs, I’ll call you tomorrow to set up security for you and Nova.”

“Promise you’ll call,” Bucky asked suddenly nervous. 

“Oh, there’s definitely going to be a repeat.” Steve gave Bucky another kiss before opening his car door. “Good night Bucky,” he whispered. 


	4. Chapter 4

When Bucky woke up in the morning all Bucky could think about was how last night had felt like a dream. He laid in bed for a few extra moments, knowing Becca was still in the apartment to help with Nova. Bucky brought his hand up to his face and absentmindedly touched his lips with the tips of his fingers, the ghost of Steve’s own lingering. “So when are you seeing him again?” Bucky was shocked out of his thoughts. Becca stood in the doorway holding Nova on her hip. 

“Did you make a new friend papa,” Nova asked excitedly. She wiggled out of Becca’s arms and bounded over to the bed to get a quick hug from her dad. 

“I think papa made a very good friend last night,” Becca smiled. Bucky cocked his eyebrow at her, unsure what she was insinuating. “Nov, why don’t you go get dressed and I’ll take you to school today.” Nova promptly ran out of the room, rides to school with Becca meant McDonald's breakfast. 

“Thank you for watching her last night Bec,” Bucky stated.

“Ah no problem, you’re lucky I love this kid so much. I have a feeling I’ll be watching her some more,” Becca said as she wandered over to sit on the edge of Bucky’s bed. “My guess is overnight…”

“Becca,” Bucky laughed, sitting up in his bed. 

“Don’t even start mister kiss on the first date, I saw you this morning,” She started. “He knows about Nova right?”

“Yeah, he knows about Nova. Said he would never expect me to value anyone over her,” Bucky smiled.

“I’m happy for you, you know,” she asked. 

“Yeah, Becca. Thank you for pushing me,” Bucky said.

“Yeah, yeah… let me know when I’m having a sleepover with my favourite niece. I’m good for this weekend,” Becca smiled knowingly, leaving him to get ready.

Bucky was about to leave for work, just packing his lunch, when there was a knock on the door. Steve was the last person he expected to be standing on the other side, much less Tony Stark that was standing next to him. “Woah Steve, you bagged a hot one, why are you with this geezer,” Tony asked. 

“That geezer happens to do amazing things with his tongue,” Bucky said crossing his hands over his chest. 

“Well, well, this is a brand new development. Captain prude kisses on the first date,” Tony smiled while he whipped out his phone and going into Bucky’s apartment.

“Tony who are you texting,” Steve asked brushing past Bucky. 

“Absolutely everyone you know,” Tony said. 

“Tony!” Steve lurched forward to get the phone from the shorter man. Bucky took the opportunity to lean against his now closed door, taking in the way Steve’s back stretched while he reached for the phone in Tony’s hands.

“As much as I love all of this,” Bucky started, gesturing with his hands towards the men in his apartment. “I have work so…” he trailed off. 

“Right, you go to work, lover boy will be here when you get back to explain all of the new tech in your house, security system all that stuff,” Tony explained while he walked around the common area, assumably looking for the right places to set up his tech. Bucky was unsure of what to think about leaving Tony and Steve in his apartment alone but he had to get to work. 

***

If Bucky thought his workday was long before his first date with Steve today was worse. During his walk home, he let his mind wander. A lot of what-ifs entered his mind, his favourite was what if Steve was waiting for him on his bed to ravish him. That definitely was not happening but a man could dream. “Steve,” Bucky called out as he entered the apartment. 

“Hey, Bucky,” Steve said stepping out from the kitchen. 

“What’re you doing in there,” Bucky asked. 

“Well, Tony finished up pretty quickly and I knew I had to wait for you so I hope you don’t mind but I did some baking,” Steve rushed out.

“Baking,” Bucky asked. 

“I remembered an old oatmeal chocolate chip cookie recipe that my mom used to make, I hope you don’t mind,” Steve said, looking down at his feet. 

“No, No I don’t mind,” Bucky said making his way over to where Steve was standing. “Can I have one?” Steve nodded and grabbed Bucky’s hand to lead him into the kitchen. Steve stood in silence while Bucky tried his cookie. 

“Terrible,” Steve asked after a moment. Bucky just shook his head and surged forward to kiss Steve in an attempt to break the weird tension between them. It was almost as if none of them knew what to do. Steve took initiative and pulled Bucky closer by his waist. Bucky hummed as he wrapped his arms over Steve’s shoulders. It was Bucky’s turn to deepen this kiss. He ran his tongue over Steve’s bottom lip who was happy to open his mouth letting Bucky slip his tongue inside. Steve’s hands began to wander from his back to Bucky’s sides, resting on his hips. Steve gently pushed Bucky back until he was leaning against the counter. Steve pulled back and moved down to kiss at Bucky’s neck. Steve got bold and began grinding his hips on Buckys. 

“Hey Steve,” Bucky stated. He was struggling to keep his composure. “Remember how you said my daughter was a good reason to stop last night.” Steve pulled back to look at Bucky, urging him to continue. “We have about 10 minutes before I have to go pick up Nova and you’ll have to make yourself scarce. I need you to show me what stark did.” Reluctantly, Steve pulled back and nodded. Steve guided Bucky through his own apartment informing him about FRIDAY and how it works. He also told Steve about the shadow security detail that’s going to be on him and his daughter constantly. 

“Now, onto more pressing matters,” Steve started. “When are we getting another date?”

“How about Thursday,” Bucky asked. “It’s a long weekend and I’d love to say I’m not that kind of guy but how would you feel about a sleepover?”

“That sounds amazing Buck,” Steve said pulling him closer and putting an arm around Bucky’s waist. “One snag, you have a four-year-old.”

“And a sister asking when she gets a Nova-Becca sleepover night,” Bucky smiled. 

“Then I guess you’re on.” Steve put his hand on Bucky’s jaw and leaned in to give him a quick kiss. “I’ll see you on Thursday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys I need everyone praying if they're religious or manifesting if you're into that. I just applied for a job, it's my ideal teaching job and if I can get it right out of school that would be amazing!
> 
> Sidenote, there is a likely event that the rating of this fic will turn from Mature or Explicit just a heads up.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave me prompts in the comments
> 
> I will try to update and pre-write but I only have one more week of University classes ever and then a practicum block teaching kindergarten so I'm a bit busy so bare with me


End file.
